


I Am Not the One Who the Story's About

by Wowza_Its_BMC



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, He doesn't want this, Jeremy gets his ass handed to him several times, Jeremy is oblivious, M/M, Multi, Rich is a bisexual memer, jenna is a genius and needs love, jeremy will get beat up a lot, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wowza_Its_BMC/pseuds/Wowza_Its_BMC
Summary: Jeremy Heere didn't exactly ask to be a superhero. Sure, he would say yes if you asked him, but who wouldn't? Well, now Jeremy wouldn't. Now that he knows what being a superhero is like, he'd rather have a normal life back. Him not tripping is nice though.(Summary? Don't know her.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I hopped on the spider man bandwagon this is super gay and it probably sucks so have fun welcome to hell

Jeremy Heere was looking back on how he got here. Here meaning at Christine’s door in a ripped up costume, about to knock. He had some injuries after stopping a mugging. It was simple, but that didn’t mean Jeremy didn’t get a few scratches and bruises. How did this all start? It was only a week or so, but everything’s happened so fast. It’s hard to keep up.

It happened at a normal field trip at Middleborough Laboratories. The school had to go almost an hour and a half, having Jeremy and his best friend, Michael Mell, talk about basically nothing. When they actually got to Middleborough Laboratories, Jeremy inevitably got lost looking for the bathroom. He texted Michael as the tall boy absently walked into a room.

I.am.heere: dude im lost as shit where are you

MichaelHell: idk near some android area

I.am.heere: ill look for it im in some weird bug room

MichaelHell: dont die youre the one who helps with my science class

I.am.heere: love you too bro

Jeremy put his phone away and fixed his glasses. “Why does someone need all these bugs anyways?” He pushed his hair back and walked towards the door, getting his arm in a spider web. “Damn..”. Jeremy tried to swing the web off of his arm. After a minute it got off. 

“Finally, jeez..”. He walked out and looked around, finding Michael near the cafeteria. “Michael! Hey!” Michael perked up and looked towards the slightly shorter boy. “Jeremy! Where the hell’d you run off to?” “I’m not entirely sure. Just got lost. I never even found the bathroom.” Michael laughed. “There has to be one nearby.” Jeremy shrugged, feeling something on his hand, assuming it was just leftover webbing. He suddenly felt a sharp pain on his hand, smacking it. “Ow shit!” He rubbed his hand. 

Michael looked concerned. “You okay Jere?”

“Yeah yeah. I-I need to go to the restroom..”. He muttered. Everything around him was going blurry and fuzzy. Jeremy stumbled away, eventually finding a bathroom. He slowly opened the door, stumbling towards the sink. The tall boy ripped his glasses off and hunched over, splashing water in his face until he was cooled off. Everything around him stopped swaying. But oddly, it looked like he was wearing his glasses. Jeremy looked around at the clear world around him. “Huh...that’s odd..”

Jeremy pushed his glasses into his pocket and went to grab a paper towel. When he went to throw it away, it stuck to his hand. He groaned and pushed his hand onto the paper towel dispenser, that getting stuck as well. “Fuck..”. Jeremy pulled, the dispenser falling off the wall. “Wh-what the hell?! What’s happening?!” He quickly ran out, running home without saying anything to anyone.

“Jeremy, you’re home ear-”. His dad was cut off by a small wave. “Yeah I felt bad…”. He muttered. His father perked up. “Go lie down Jeremy. Feel better.” Jeremy was already almost in his room. “Thanks love you!” He slammed the door. “Okay, let’s review. My eyesight is better, and everything is sticking to me. This is..fine..”. 

He checked the time, seeing people would be out soon. He decided to go see Michael, climbing out his window and hopping down onto the deck. He quickly ran towards the city, running out into the road in a hurry. He felt everything tingle, the hairs on his neck raising. Something told him to jump up. Doing as it said, he narrowly avoided being run over. He stared at himself for a minute and ran back home.

When he finally got to his room he stared at himself. “Okay, okay. So something really weird is going on..”. He took deep breaths. “What..the fuck..?!” He thought quietly. “Okay..so, it fixed up my eyesight. And everything's sticking to me..also I have some weird sense thing. This is fine.”

“Okay, so what else did this thing do to me..? That's spider stuff right? Okay, what the hell do spiders do?” He tried to remember class. “Okay, spiders are a lot stronger. Does that work for me?” He hopped down to his shed, punching it. Instead of the pain against his knuckles like expected, he felt his hand go through the wood. 

“Woah..shit..can I shoot webs?” He tried and tried. “No, that's not working. Maybe I can make my own..we learned what they were made of, it's in my book somewhere.” He climbed up into his room using a ladder, not wanting to try and stick just yet. After a few days he figured out what to do and made some web fluid. 

“How do I shoot this..a gun? No no I don't think I can carry a gun around. Hmm..how about something that shoots it out?” He figured a watch could work and made a makeshift web shooter. His phone vibrated under a book.

MichaelHell: hey man where have ya been? Its been like three days since i last saw you

I.am.heere: Sorry dude i got sick so ive been staying home

MichaelHell: Want me to bring something over?

I.am.heere: nah im fine. See you tomorrow

MichaelHell: See ya then buddy

 

Jeremy sighed. At least he wasn't sticking to everything now, so he should be good at school. He had gotten some fake lenses, so no one would think his eyes miraculously healed. People probably shouldn’t know what happened to him. That would make the situation more complicated. Exhausted, he fell back and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy has made a mistake send help for him. Seriously get this boy help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I update a lot so yo mates also this is probably too short oops

Jeremy woke up to his alarm blaring in his eardrum. Quickly he put on a shirt and his comfortable cardigan. He got some jeans on and converse, brushing his teeth and quickly doing his hair. He grabbed a granola bar and waited on the porch for Michael.

Soon enough the familiar PT Cruiser and loud music perked Jeremy up. “Hey dude! Sorry I didn’t text sooner.” He hopped into the car. Michael shrugged it off. “No problem. You feel okay now right?” Jeremy nodded, having Michael give a wide smile. “Let’s go!” He drove off, turning up the music in the car. Jeremy hummed along, spacing out.

“Earth to Jeremy? You with me?” Michael waved a hand over his face. Jeremy immediately snapped out of his thoughts. “Sorry. Are we there?” Michael grabbed his stuff. “Yep. Lets go.” He put his headphones on and hummed along to the song playing. Jeremy listened into conversations, trying to find out what was going on in the school.

As soon as school let out he went home, quickly finishing his work and sleeping. He had ended up with a long week, and needed the break. For the rest of the weekend he only played video games with Michael, not saying anything. On Monday he finally decided to use the powers for something. Jeremy had decided if he was going to do something with his powers he should hide his face. He found blue sweatpants, a red hoodie, a red ski mask, and some orange goggles. He attached his makeshift web shooters and ran out to the city, watching from a roof. After a while he saw a mugging going on. 

 

A superhero would be a good use of his powers, helping those in need. He wouldn't make a very good superhero though. He was scrawny and nervous. For now though, he could step in. It couldn't hurt too much. 

He quickly swung down and threw a punch at the mugger. He pulled out a knife, quickly slicing at Jeremy. His senses helped him avoid the main slice, only getting a small cut on his side. The man quickly sliced his arm, punching his jaw. Jeremy threw another punch, but missed as the man moved.

He quickly got a slice on the back and knocked down. Jeremy struggled out and wormed himself out. He quickly got a punch to the face, and webbed the mugger to a wall. “Oh..that works..”. He muttered. “I don't know how long those last, so get c-comfy..”. He called the police and reported what had happened. 

He quickly turned to the young woman who was being mugged. “You okay ma’am?” She nodded. “Thank you, Mr..”. Jeremy started speaking. “It’s J-...call me Spider Man..? Yeah, that’s it! I-I have to go miss! Stay safe!” He ran away.

And that’s how he ended up at Christine’s doorstep, his mask and goggles off. That mugging had given him quite a few bruises and messed his costume up. Sure, he could go to Michael, but he’d only panic. And he was never good with blood anyways. He could get sick or have a panic attack or something. Jeremy slowly knocked on the door.

Christine cheerfully opened the door, but when she saw her tall friend in their disheveled state, her perky smile fell. “Um, hey Christine..can we talk about something..?” Christine nodded, leading him inside. “So when we went to Middleborough Labs I got bit by a spider, and well, it gave me spider powers.” The smaller girl stared. “That’s impossible..” Jeremy scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah, but..here look..”. He quickly climbed on the wall, going up to the ceiling.

 

“WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!” A higher voice let out. Jeremy turned to see Chloe, Brooke, and Jenna. Jenna had already whipped her phone. Brooke dropped a bowl of ice cream and gaped. Chloe just stared wildly. Jeremy reacted quickly. “Jenna p-please don’t do anything!” She stared. “Why not? This is a great story.” He hopped down. “For my safety! Please I’m begging..”. Jenna looked at him. “Okay. But what the hell just happened?”

Jeremy explained what had happened to the girls. Christine looked at his outfit. “I’ll make you a new one.” Jeremy seemed shocked. “H-huh?” She nodded. “You can’t fight crime in something like that. I could get a good costume going.” Jenna took his web shooters. “I’ll get these to a more convenient system. Shouldn’t be hard.” Jeremy spoke up. “I-I can’t afford this!” Brooke piped up. “I can! And I can take care of your wounds too!” Chloe looked up. “I’ll cover for you. Everyone will believe me.”

Jeremy stared. “B-but why are you doing this..?” Brooke smiled. “It’d be awesome to help a superhero!” Jeremy’s eyes widened at the term. “I-I’m not really-”. Brooke grabbed him. “Let’s get you patched up!” Jeremy smiled softly as Jenna and Christine talked about the suit. “Th-thank you..”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Origins are coming together woo

Brooke had dragged Jeremy to a bathroom, slipping a first aid kit out of her bag. “Was this your first time on the job? Also, I’m cleaning out your cuts, so it’ll probably burn.” Jeremy winced as the cool water touched his cut. “Yeah, I just happened to see it. I had gotten dressed like that to hide how I actually looked. Which worked out well.” Brooke cleaned his cuts and bandaged them up. “Well, what’s your superhero name? Didja come up with it yet?”

 

Jeremy nodded. “Yeah. It’s Spider Man. I like the sound of it.” Brooke squealed. “Okay it’s Friday night. You’re staying for the weekend with us all!” She dragged him back to everyone. “Everyone go get stuff! Jeremy go get snacks and whatever else you need. Christine stay here and set up. Jenna get whatever you need to engineer. Chloe help Christine. I’ll get whatever you guys need! Hurry up!” Jeremy walked off as Christine listed off materials. 

He put his mask on and webbed off. He hopped into his room and packed a bag. Wow, usually a whole weekend alone with cute girls would be great, but he was in odd circumstances. Okay clothes, toiletries, phone charger, headphones, and everything related to his new persona. A notebook, how to make web fluid, actual web fluid, and his makeshift webshooters. 

“Okay, that’s good.” He grabbed the bag and walked to Christine’s, wearing new clothes. He knocked on the door, waiting for only a minute before Jenna it. “Yo. Come on in. Chloe and Christine are in Christine’s room. Brooke is still buying stuff.” Jeremy walked in and went to Christine’s room.

“No Chris this is genius! If the suit is spandex he can move easily. So what if it’s tight?” She looked up at the noise of a bag plopping down. “Oh. Hey Jeremy. What do you think color scheme wise? What color was the spider?” Jeremy shrugged. “I didn’t see it. I trust you guys.” Christine started scribbling. “I like the colors you were wearing. Black, red, and blue.” 

There was a knock at the door. Jeremy hopped up. “I’ll get it. It’s probably Brooke.” He walked over and opened the door. Brooke was carrying four bags, Jake, Rich, and Michael behind her. “I thought they should be in on it too. Seeing as we’re a group!” They all seemed confused except for the beaming Brooke. Jake was carrying three more bags as Jeremy and Brooke led them upstairs.

“What’s going on?” Michael whispered to Jeremy. “I’ll tell you all in a minute. It’s...pretty weird.” Michael gave him a look. “I think I can handle it.” “Hold onto that thought.” Jeremy mumbled. When they got to Christine’s room, everything was set down and Jeremy cleared his throat. “Okay, so I got bit by a radioactive spider and now I have spider powers.” To prove it, he climbed up on the ceiling and stood on it. “So I guess I’m a superhero..?” He laughed awkwardly

Jake stared in awe and surprise. Rich wooped. “THIS IS FUCKIN AWESOME!” Michael pieced everything together. “Wait, when you got hurt at Middleborough Labs..that was the spider. I saw the creation of a superhero. Wait, why didn’t you tell me?!” Jeremy hopped down. “I worried you would panic. I-I’m sorry…” Michael sighed. “It’s okay. But what’s this operation and why did Brooke pick us up randomly pick us up.”

Brooke piped up. “We’re helping Jeremy, and you guys should help too! I’m funding and helping with injuries.” Chloe looked up. “I’m helping with his absences and shit. And helping Christine design the costume.” Christine nodded in agreement. “I’m designing web shooters. Speaking of which I need to talk to you about them.” 

Jake talked first. “Well, you’re a superhero. You should work out some! I’ll help you some.” Jeremy grimaced at the thought of exercise. Rich spoke next. “Ya gotta act like a superhero. When you get in costume you can’t be Jeremy, or people will know. So you gotta be Spider Man. I’ll help with some confidence in that.”

Michael looked at him. “I’m obviously backup. I don’t have superpowers, but I have a gun and I’m good enough with it. Also, if you need anything or wanna talk, we can talk.” Jeremy smiled. “Thanks guys.” Jenna coughed. “Jeremy, need to talk about these things.” Christine smiled softly. “Okay, I have my parents’ room, a guest bed, and a couch. We can double up.” 

Jeremy walked to Jenna, who was messing with the makeshift web shooters. “So, I’m thinking that this part is attached to your suit.” She showed a sketch of a wrist cuff that slimmed at his palm. A circle was in the middle. “And we’ll have the web shooters there, so you can remove them and add web fluid.” She showed him another drawing. “Jenna Rolan is that a fucking fidget spinner?” Rich asked. “I swear to Christ it’s web shooters.”

“This looks great Jenna. How will it work?” Jeremy asked. She smirked at the compliment. “Well, you press it as it’ll be in your suit, and it’ll shoot webbing out. I’ll work on a prototype.” She sat at a desk and started working. Christine dragged him over and started taking measurements. “Stand still.” Jeremy took a deep breath, thinking of everything that had happened in only a week. All in all, a not too heinous week.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy gets in his first real fight. Somehow he's still alive.

After Christine took his measurements, Chloe and her worked on his costume. Jake talked to him. “We’ll go to a gym tomorrow, okay?” Jeremy sighed. “Better than later.” He said. Rich pulled Jeremy away. ‘Jesus I’m being passed around like a joint.’ Rich smiled. “Confidence. When you get in that suit, you gotta own it. You’re Spider Man, not Jeremy. Can you be cool?” Jeremy shook his head. “Not really..”

Rich sighed. “Okay, you gotta stand up straight, look cool, feel cool. Don’t worry about anything other than the moment at hand. It really needs practice, but I’m here for pep talks, man.” Jeremy smiled. “Thanks. I should head to bed. Jake and I are getting up super early.” Jake walked over at the sound of his name. “Rich, let’s go help the girls with the costume.” Rich nodded. “I’ll make some coffee!’ He bounded downstairs. 

Jeremy walked over to Michael. “Wanna get first dibs on a bed?” Michael smiled widely. “You know it.” They grabbed their suitcases and walked to the guest room. After plugging in their phones they got into pajamas. “So..this is a lot. What’re your powers?” Michael asked. “Um, it fixed my vision. I’m using fake lenses so no one can tell.” Michael raised his eyebrows. “Nice, dude. And there’s the climbing thing.” Jeremy laid down. “Yeah, I got super agile. And kinda stronger. Also there’s this thing where I can sense danger.”

Michael stared. “Woah..that’s super fucking cool!” Jeremy smiled as he laid next to him. “Well, at least you’ve got people with you through this. It’d be hard being a superhero on your own.” Jeremy nodded. “Yeah, goodnight Michael.” “Goodnight Jeremy.” With that he fell asleep

He woke up to a soft voice. “Jeremy..wake up..”. He slowly rose up. “Jake..?”Jake nodded. “Yeah, it’s me. We gotta go to the gym.” Jeremy sighed and quickly got ready, going with Jake to a nearby gym. “Have you ever punched anything Jeremy?” Jeremy thought. “Once. Someone in sixth grade was messing with Michael.”

Jake led him to a punching bag. “Here, just hit it until you can’t anymore.” Jeremy started punching, working up a sweat. Eventually he dropped his fists. Jake smiled. “Good job. The spider bite do anything that can help with physical stuff?” Jeremy smiled. “It did this.” He did a few flips, landing a perfect ten. “Oh wow..”.Even Jeremy seemed impressed. “Woah. You also gave the punching bag a good beating. You’re gonna be good.”

They exercised for a while, then went back to Christine’s. Brooke beamed when they walked into Christine’s room. “Jeremy! How’d it go?” She asked. “Well..how’s the costume?” Christine held it up. “It’s done! Along with Jenna’s web shooters!” Jenna nodded. “We all stayed up all night, so ya better get comfy with it.” Jeremy stared in amazement.

The costume was mostly red, with some parts being blue. There was a black spider on it with designs flowing from it. The mask had white goggles with a black outline. “Wow..its amazing! Thank you guys so much!” Jeremy beamed at everyone. “The spider has a webcam in it, so we can watch from the battle. The mask has a microphone, and a receiver, so you can listen to us and talk to us. It’s hooked up on our phones and Michael’s computer.” Jenna said smugly.

“Get thome webth into thothe thooters and tetht it out!” Rich said, his lisp coming out with his excited tone. “Take your time Jere Bear. We’re gonna head to the alley near Target. Meet us there.” They waved as Jeremy stared at the costume. He really was a superhero. And it looked professional. He was gonna be professional! He quickly filled the shooters with web fluid, and attached them. He got dressed and looked at himself. You couldn’t recognize him at all in it. Perfect. He snuck out of the window and swung over to the alley.

Jeremy watched his friends waiting for a minute, then hopped down from the building and landed. “H-hey guys..”. He said sheepishly. Brooke clapped, Jenna and Jake stared, Chloe and Christine admired their work, Rich cheered, and Michael shot him finger guns. Rich cheered. “Show us the webs! How does it work?!” Jeremy focused on the wall and shot webs at it. “Thanks Jenna. These are great.” She smiled. “No problem.” 

Chloe coughed. “We need a control base.” Christine raised her hand. “My parents are never home, and I’ve got enough room. So if Jeremy starts a fight, we need to be there lickety split! Or at least be able to get somewhere no one will notice us.” Jeremy felt nervous. “This is..a lot. You guys can’t tell anyone though! If anyone knows, you could get hurt.”

Everyone agreed, and made their way back to Christine’s. Everyone relaxed and watched movies, Jenna on her phone. Suddenly she perked up. “Holy shit. There’s a villain who’s in Brooklyn. He’s like a giant scorpion or something. Destroying everything.” They all exchanged a wordless glance and quickly hopped up. 

Everyone ran to Christine’s room except for Jeremy. He quickly got into his costume. He was about to go out of the window before he heard Michael’s voice from the mask. “Be careful dude. If it starts looking bad we’ll get in there.” Jeremy smiled softly. “Thanks man. I’ll be careful.” He swung to Brooklyn quickly, ready for the fight. A large scorpion like creature stood in front of him. It had large pincers and green scaly skin. It had a tail with a pincer at the end. Jeremy quickly webbed up and kicked at it. 

The monster lynched back at the sudden kick, staring down Jeremy. It hissed loudly and swiped at Jeremy. He hopped up and stuck to a wall. Quickly, he webbed the creature down to a building and punched at it. It’s pincer quickly swiped at his costume, cutting his side. It broke out after a minute and went for Jeremy.

“Shit..Jeremy be careful man!”

“My workmanship already ruined..”

“Not now Christine!”

Jeremy quickly hit at it’s face getting a slice against his stomach and a punch to his face. Jeremy started scaling the wall. The monster followed, throwing debris at Jeremy. He dodged most, but some hit him. Jeremy got up to the top of the building and webbed the monster, throwing him to the ground. 

He then webbed him down with twice as many webs, and punched and kicked until the monster went down. It did land a few punches on him though.  
Soon enough the creature had passed out, and police started chaining it up. Reporters ran up to Jeremy. After a bombardment of questions, he could only make one out. “What’s your name?” He looked at them. “I’m..your friendly neighborhood Spider Man!” He tried to summon all the confidence he could. Jeremy quickly webbed away and went through backroads until he made it back to Christine’s.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swear this isn't crack. Yu Gi Oh punching bags exist and are easy to punch through. But Jeremy gets beat up again

Jeremy slowly got into Christine’s room, ripping his mask off and collapsing on the floor. Everyone clamored around him. “Jeremy?! You okay?” Michael hovered over him. “Here here! Christine, get the costume off and I’ll get him patched up.” Brooke said. Christine and Chloe helped him get the costume off. Jake slowly picked him up and took him to the bathroom.

“You did amazing man. Seriously, you look like you’ve been doing this hero thing forever.” Jake muttered as he set him down. Jeremy smiled softly. “Thanks..”. He winced as Brooke cleaned his wounds. About seven arm cuts, a slice on his stomach, and a million cuts and bruises. Brooke bandaged them all up quickly. “There you go. You can use foundation and concealer for the cuts.”

Jeremy smiled weakly. “Thanks. Make sure Christine and Chloe don’t stay up all night.” Michael barged in and picked Jeremy up. “Okay you need to rest Jere bear. Want me to go get some movies from your house?” Jeremy held onto him. “That sounds good.” Michael brought him to the couch. “You feel okay? Nothing hurt?”

“Everything hurts, but I’ll be fine. I just hope there’s nothing Spider Man needs to do tomorrow.” He laughed softly. “This a lot more intense than I realized.” Michael suddenly hugged him. “Please be careful okay?” Jeremy softly hugged back. “Of course. Now go get some horrible movies. Godspeed Mell.” They laughed a bit. “No moving, okay Miah? I’m getting Brooke to watch you.” Michael walked out, Brooke coming in soon after. 

One by one they all came in. First it was Rich and Jake. Rich smiled at Jeremy. “Dude you were awesome out there! You looked so fucking cool!” Jeremy smiled and grabbed a blanket. “Thanks.” Jenna came in next. “Well the web shooters work really well, so if we get more web fluid you should be good.”

Christine and Chloe came in last. “The costume is fixed up! I reinforced it too!” Christine said happily. Chloe looked at Jeremy. “Okay, if you ever need to go, say you need to feel sick or need to go to the restroom or something. I’ll vouch for you, so tell me what you said.” He mumbled a small ‘okay’ to her. Not too long after Michael came back with movies.

“Who wants to watch the Bee Movie?!” He held up the dvd case. A very enthusiastic Rich yelled “FUCK YEAH BOI.” Jenna sighed. “Whatever. I’m down.” Soon enough they were watching the Bee Movie. Christine cuddled in next to Jenna on the loveseat. Jeremy sprawled out over Michael and let him run his hands through his hair. Jake held Rich as he cuddled him. Brooke sat in a chair and wrapped her arms and legs around Chloe. 

Rich was mumbling half of the script, Jake clamping a hand on him. After about three bad movies everyone finally falling asleep as Sharknado Two played. The next morning everyone just did nothing. There was nothing for Jeremy to do, so he took the day off. Brooke and Chloe did designs for what they’d wear if they were superheros. They laughed the entire day. Brooke leaned in and whispered something to her. Chloe went bright red. “Sh-shut up! We gotta be quiet, Brooke..”

The next day everyone went to school and tried to remain inconspicuous. It’s hard to when everyone ever is talking about Spider Man. “Did you see him? I bet he’s hot.” “Oh my god no! He’s probably thirty or something!” The small group of friends disbanded to go to other spots, except for Michael. 

“You holding up man?” He asked quietly.

“It’s just hard. A bunch of people love me but no one knows it.”

“I know it. You’re my favowite pewson though.” 

Jeremy laughed and walked to his first class. Everything went fine until gym class. Today they had to box using punching bags. Rich snorted as he saw the blow up Yu Gi Oh punching bags. “Man we’re beating up Yu Gi Oh today. A dream come true.” Jake and Jeremy laughed as they changed. Soon enough they had to start boxing. 

Jeremy sighed. “At least I don’t have to go to the gym later today..” He started punching the blow up punching bag, eventually punching a hole through it. “Oh shit..oops..”. Jeremy tried to avoid the weird looks he got, and excused himself to go to the restroom. As he was changing he saw a text from Jenna.

Rolaninthedeep: Villain around Times Square. Haul ass Spidey.

He sighed audibly and texted Chloe while changing into his suit.

I.am.heere: Villian. Lunch is in 5 so get everyone to Chris’ place

Bemyvalentine: Got it

Jeremy put his bag in Michael’s locker and slipped on his mask, opening the window and slipping away inconspicuously. Okay, so look for chaos. Well, the electric sparks in the middle of town would be something to check out. Jeremy swung over to Times Square to see a suited hero manipulating electricity. He seemed to be shocking whatever he could. 

Jeremy quickly realized how he did it. Two gauntlets. If he got those off, the villain was defenseless. “Hey! Nice gloves! Mind if I try them on buddy?” He quickly shot a web at his gauntlet, being electrocuted by the man. “Ah! Shit!” He fell off the building he was on. “Son of a bitch..”  
“Jeremy! Can ya hear us man?!” A familiar voice said. “At Chris’, M?” He responded. Rich piped up. “Yeah, how ya doing buddy?” He climbed up a building and shot a web at the other gauntlet, being swiftly electrocuted. “Fan fucking tastic..” Jeremy muttered. Jenna talked over everyone.

“That guy is Shocker. His gauntlets are what help him electrocute things. Watch him and see how he does it. Machines have a way to go off. He has a weakness.” She said loudly. “How do you know all that?” Jake asked. “Simple. Google, young one.” Jeremy watched from a high point, suddenly getting goosebumps. He jumped over to another building just as an electric shock came for him. “Well thank god for that power..” He watched the man.

Right before he sent another shock near him, he moved his hand. Christine gasped. “He has to move his arms to shock! Get his arms!” Jeremy sighed. “Well I’m trying not to be electrocuted Chris, but I’ll get on it..”. He shot for his arm, missing to dodge a shock. Shocker quickly electrocuted the building Jeremy was on, electrocuting Jeremy in the process. “Ah shit!” He fell down.

Shocker walked up to the bruised and battered Spider Man. “Surrender yet?” He asked in a low tone. Jeremy took heavy breaths and shot his arms down with both of his shooters. Shocker got sprawled onto the wall nearby, quickly squirming. Jeremy gave a hidden smirk and slipped his gauntlets away. “I’ll take these. Don’t think I’m gonna try them on though, I have some taste.” Rich wooped into the mic.

Shocker suddenly panicked. “S-Squip shutdown?! Wait! Wait a m-minute!” He started flailing, passing out soon after. Jeremy stared. “What the hell..” He handed the gauntlets to police officers and swung away. When he made it to Christine’s he crashed onto the bed. “Aughhh...Electric shocks hurt..” He started slipping off his costume as everyone crowded around him.

“Are you okay man? He was super rough..” Jake said first as Brooke started taking care of Jeremy. “I’m fine. I just wanna relax. What’s the excuse?” He looked at Chloe. She looked at him. “I said a family emergency for you. We just left, no one cares.” Jeremy laughed softly. “Can someone help me get home..?” Michael nodded and picked up the slightly smaller boy. “I’ll help you get dressed. Let’s go.” Jeremy snuggled into Michael. “Thanks Michael. You’re amazing, man.” Michael thanked god that Jeremy’s eyes were closed, so he couldn’t see Michael’s red face rivaling his hoodie. “You are too Jere Bear..”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is super short because next chapter is angsty and long

Michael helped Jeremy get into his clothes. Jeremy kept muttering. “Ow..be careful man..”. Michael sighed. “It’s hard to dress someone else. Can you get up..?” Jeremy slowly stood up. He winced, but finished getting dressed. “Okay let’s go.” Michael grabbed Jeremy again. “You know I can walk Michael-”. “No, no you can’t. You were in pain just from getting dressed. Also, maybe don’t take your clothes off in front of people for a while. You have some pretty weird electrocution scars.”

Jeremy rolled up his sleeve to see the patterns of his super suit etched into his skin. He poked at the scar and winced. “Shit..these’ll heal right?” Michael shrugged. “I don’t know. I just wouldn’t wear anything showing them off for a while.” Jeremy held onto Michael tightly. “Maybe they’d be something cool.” Michael laughed softly. “If you wanna get figured out go for it.” Michael brought him to the beat up PT Cruiser and helped Jeremy get in the passenger seat.

As Michael got into the driver’s seat, Jeremy yawned softly. “Hey Mikey, what would you want if you were a superhero?” Michael thought for a minute. “I wouldn’t wanna be a superhero. I don’t think I could handle it.” Jeremy looked down. “I don’t think I can either. This is a lot, and it hurts a lot. I have a shock scar over my scar from getting my stomach slashed.” He muttered. Michael sighed. “Of course you can do this Jere. You’re amazing. And you’ve taken down two bad guys already! You’re doing so well.”

Jeremy felt his face heat up, looking away from Michael. “Th-thanks, Michael. You’re a great friend. Hey..can you stay the night tonight..? We can play video games all night.” Michael clicked his tongue. “I’ll stay with you tonight, but you’re relaxing. You just got seriously hurt when we can’t take you to a hospital, so you’re snuggling into blankets.” The car stopped at Jeremy’s house. “Fine...let’s watch movies then.” Michael smirked. “Deal.”

Michael got out of the dinged up car and grabbed Jeremy, carrying him inside. Jeremy’s dad was in the living room watching a documentary. “Oh, hey boys. Michael, why are you carrying Jeremy?” Michael took a deep breath. “He sprained his ankle in gym. It’s better for his ankle if he doesn’t walk on it.” Jeremy’s dad shrugged it off and went back to his documentary. “You boys have fun. Don’t stay up too late.” Michael took Jeremy upstairs to his room. “I’ll get the movies. You get comfy okay?”

Jeremy snuggled into his blankets, soon feeling Michael next to him. Jeremy leaned on him and laid down as Moana played. He heard Michael softly singing the words to one of the songs. Jeremy snuggled in and smiled into Michael. He hummed in content as he fell asleep, holding onto the taller boy.

When he woke up Jeremy rubbed his eyes. “What time is it..?” Michael was scrolling on his phone. “Twelve thirty pm. We’re going to Denny’s at three. How do you feel?” Jeremy rubbed his back. “Still shitty, but less shitty. Wanna play video games until then?” Michael smiled widely. “Yeah. Start up Apocalypse of the Damned.” Jeremy slowly got up, stretching. Michael’s eyes widened. “Woah..those markings actually look kinda cool. I wish they got there by something less painful.”

Jeremy stretched and looked at the scars. “Woah..I wish I could show people these. Anyways, I’m player two right?” Michael nodded. “Level Eleven. Let’s go!” They started playing loudly, beating the level around two thirty. “Well, time to go to Denny’s.” Jeremy sighed. “Why are we going to Denny’s?” “Ask Rich. Fucking memer.” Jeremy laughed. “Well let’s see what the hell they want.”


End file.
